Happy Birthday to you
by CheddarCheese99043
Summary: ONE SHOT!it's November tenth and Zolo's birthday is slowly creeping up....R


**_Cheddar: yes it's me again and i hope you like this one shot! smiley sez grr._**

One Piece

Zolo's Birthday

November 10 Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Hikari gathered in the kitchens to discuss Zolo's up coming birthday.

"…Hikari can you keep him occupied for the day?" Nami whispered to the gypsy. Hikari nodded.

"I can if you let me borrow a top and some REALLY short shorts…" Hikari whispered back. She thought about how much fun this was going to be. They all agreed on what they were going to do and they went and began their plot.

The next morning:

Zolo fell asleep in his bed after Sanji had cooked him a rather large dinner. He awoke and found Hikari beside him she had the covers up to just below the shoulders. Zolo unscrewed his vision and found that her shoulders were bare. He felt his face grow crimson red.

'What the?' he thought as he sat up quickly. He awoke Hikari. She blinked and looked up at him sleepily.

"Huh?" she yawned "oh! G'morning Zolo…!" she sat up and Zolo looked away quickly. He felt him self look over in her direction. He noticed she had a towel on. He let out a sigh of relief and put his hand on his heart.

"Happy birthday!" she said as she smiled. She stood up and Zolo realized it was a really small towel. Zolo stood up as well and Hikari jumped on him thus knocking him over back onto the bed. "I love you and I hope you have a nice day." she said as she kissed him. He had to smile for this was why he loved her, because she always made him happy. He wrapped his arms around her and sat up.

"I know I will 'cause your face just made my day!" Zolo said as he tickled her in the sides just a little to make her laugh. He let her go and they both stood up and walked out on deck. After a few moments of silence Zolo spoke first.

"Um—do you want to put something on?" he asked her.

"Hmmm… Nah don't want to." She said as she stretched her arms. They went up to the top deck and Hikari made Zolo sit down and she began to slowly massage his back. She rubbed firmly on his shoulders then she went lower and grabbed the bottom of his shirt.

"I can't massage you well with this on…" she whispered into his ear. Zolo tensed as she slowly took his shirt off. Then she began massaging him again.

"You remember when I first gave you a massage?" she asked him. Zolo smiled.

"Yeah… I do and it felt good… just like this…" he said as Hikari started on his upper back.

"You remember when I found out you were ticklish too right?" she asked as she gently ran her finger down his side. Zolo looked back at her as he grabbed her hand.

"Yes I do…"he told her. Then suddenly she screamed.

"EEK! MY TOWEL IS COMING DOWN DON'T LOOK!" Zolo's head immediately turned to the front. He could also feel the heat rising to his face. The next thing he knew his head was turning a little to the side. He caught himself trying to peek and he turned his head back towards the front and put his hands by his head as blinders. He heard Hikari sigh.

"Okay that's better…" she said and she started massaging his ribs. When she was done Zolo turned around and he looked at her.

"Hey!" Hikari said as she noticed what time it was. "Let's go down for some food!" she suggested as she grabbed his hand and stood up. She took him down to the kitchen. She opened the door and all was dark except for a small light. Hikari flipped on the lights and she and a lot of voices yelled.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZOLO!" Zolo looked around and saw every one was in there and Sanji had made him a HUGE cake and there were streamers and party favors every where. Zolo burst into laughter.

"Wow! Thanks guys!" he said as he laughed. "When did you --?" he asked as he spread out his arms.

"We had Hikari distract you while we got every thing ready!" Nami said as she held up a glass of champagne out to Zolo.

"Oh Zolo…" Hikari said as she smiled. He turned and faced her. "Happy birthday…" she said as she dropped the towel. Zolo's face turned crimson as he learned that she was in one of Nami's short tube tops and short shorts. They all burst into laughter when they saw his face. He too started to laugh as he realized he'd been tricked by his gypsy girl friend. Sanji cut the cake after Zolo blew out all the candles and they all had a grand time. After words Zolo returned to the deck and found Hikari playing on her flute. He came up behind her and he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Hikari this has been the best birthday ever." Hikari smiled. She knew she had made him happy and his day wonderful.

"Your welcome." She told him and together they watched the sun set. Zolo whispered into her ear once it was dark.

"The perfect ending to a perfect day."


End file.
